1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network apparatus, more particularly, a method for enable or disable the network apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
On the premise of environment protection, saving power is inevitable with the uprising need for it in electrical equipment. Regarding to a host, the early system may keep a pin as chip enable/power down for allowing chip to hold the chip enable circuit under disable/power down state to save power. However, it must make the pin as chip enable first, and then use the chip or perform the chip set when the host is booted strap or the bias voltage is occurred on the chip, resulting in it usually generates a problem for the boot-strap set of the host. Thereby, it is an issue worth of research that how to set the system elastically and not to increase the burden of the operation system in the host.
Afterward, since the host software (or operation system (OS)) is combined with the model hardware of the system, the industry further develops a Plug and Play chip. Therefore, in actual application, the Plug and Play chip does not have a chip enable/power down pin. Therefore, if the Plug and Play chip want to enter the save power mode, the host must command an instruction to control the save power mode of the chip by using software. However, compared this way by using software to command a instruction to control the save power mode of the chip and the chip with the enable pin, the efficiency of saving power of this way is insufficient.